


long time coming

by wolfofwinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, My First Drarry, ugh they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfofwinterfell/pseuds/wolfofwinterfell
Summary: Auror Harry Potter shows up at Draco Malfoy’s doorstep one night after being attacked, unsure of where else to turn.





	long time coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegulusLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLupin/gifts).



There were some nights, when he wasn’t on call, that Draco wished he had something to occupy him. He wasn’t particularly picky. Firewhiskey and wine could only do so much to stave off thoughts and memories, wishes and dreams. Some nights the alcohol filled the gaps he didn’t want to acknowledge, dulled everything enough to be tolerable, but others...it made it all worse. He was settling down on his couch with a book and a tumbler filled nearly to the brim with gin a patient had given him when he sensed more than heard knocking on his front door. 

He frowned. The wards here, while not as strong as those at the Manor, would have had a more noticeable reaction to an arrival if it were a stranger, but he wasn’t expecting anyone and nobody from the hospital would be coming round on a Friday night when they could be out with their dates. That didn’t leave many potential visitors the wards would recognize. 

The knocking came again, even weaker, and that more than anything promoted Draco to get to his feet. He grabbed his wand from the end table, took a drink of the gin before setting it down, and then walked briskly to the door. 

“I don’t know what you want,” he drawled as he opened it, voice raised just enough that whoever was out there could hear him, “but you could have given me a warning you’d be coming by. I could have ha-“

He cut himself off at seeing who stood before him, his usually carefully composed face showing his surprise. Harry Potter. But not quite the Potter he was used to.  
He was without a coat and was shivering in the January air and his skin was pale. His expression was a mixture of fear and fury, though he looked slightly dazed, and there was blood on his face. Draco breathed in and could practically taste the metallic tang of it. There was more blood than that, then. 

“I’m...sorry… didn’t know where else to go...” Harry swayed slightly and tried to take a step forward. As his legs crumpled, Draco rushed forward to catch him, wondering what the Chosen One had gotten himself into now. 

______

An hour later, Draco sat on the floor next to the couch, nursing a firewhiskey while he observed Harry. He supposed he could have done it just as well from the armchair, as really he was just waiting on him to wake up. There was no real need for him to sit there. But while Potter was unaware, he could take the time to look at him. To appreciate the shape of his jaw, his blasted untidy hair...even that infamous scar. 

He hated to admit it but Harry was a handsome man. He’d had to remove the auror’s jumper earlier to find the source of bleeding so he could stop it, and at the time the sight had been just another another patient. Now, though, Draco couldn’t help himself from thinking about beyond the blood and the slashes. 

_Dammit Potter._

With a slight sigh he tipped back the rest of his drink and set the glass on the floor before he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. He had no intention of falling asleep, not while he had a patient he wanted the full story on, but the sound of Harry’s breathing next to him was surprisingly relaxing. 

________

The shower was running when Draco woke up. Groggily he sat up and wiped at his face, thinking for a moment that perhaps he was still asleep…or that he’d drunk so much he’d forgotten about a hookup. And then he glanced at the couch and he groaned. 

Figures… Definitely not a hookup.

The fact that Harry was awake and showering meant that he was clearly feeling better than he had upon his arrival - which, Draco thought smugly, was a testament to his skill as a healer, as the man had not been in the best of shape. He had seen worse but he’d also seen people with less injuries stay bedridden for a few days despite getting help. Was that why Harry had come to his flat? So he would be back to full capacity as soon as possible? He had said he didn’t know where else to go - and that could be interpreted a multitude of ways. 

He sighed and stood up to put coffee on and start something for breakfast. There was only one way to get answers, and to do that he’d have to wait. 

He’d just finished making a large plate of pancakes when he heard Harry step into the kitchen and clear his throat. “Morning, Potter. Hungry?”  
Without turning around, he set about grabbing silverware for the two of them. 

“Oh. Um. Yes, actually. I just didn’t expect…” He was surprised, and Draco could hardly blame him. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I trust you’re feeling better.” Draco turned then, and nearly dropped the plate of food. A fork did slip from his hand, clattering to the floor noisily. Harry stood in the doorway shirtless, running a hand through his hair nervously. “Potter, where’s your shirt?” 

“I...don’t know.” Harry felt his cheeks heat. He couldn’t remember everything about what had happened, just vague snippets of Draco dabbing at the slashes all over his torso. 

Draco set the pancakes on the table with a practiced flourish and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d forgotten entirely about the ruined jumper. “Right. Sorry, I had to toss it. It was wretched after whatever you got up to last night. I could…grab you one of mine?” 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the offer and a few moments later, after Draco returned from his bedroom, accepted a green sweater with much gratitude. “Thank you.”

The blonde nodded as he sat and put a few of the pancakes on his plate. “Who’d you piss off last night for that to happen?” 

“Alarik Selwyn.” Harry had already eaten a couple of the pancakes and, at a gesture from his host, took more. He’d seen the way that Draco paused at the name though, and knew it meant something to the Slytherin. “You know him?” 

“Not exactly. But I’ve heard of him - quite the reputation. Father spoke highly of the family.” He was picking at the food now. No wonder Harry’d had so much trouble. 

“They’re the ones who kidnapped Luna.” Harry stabbed at a pancake. He was still mad that that had happened to her, but he was also jealous of Luna for having Draco’s affections for so long - not that he’d admit that to anyone. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to seem ungrateful. Your pancakes are good.” 

They smiled tentatively at each other, and then Draco grabbed another pancake. Looking down at it, he cut a piece, and spoke softly. “We’re over, you know.” 

“What?” 

“Luna and I. We ended things a couple months ago.”

“Oh.” Harry sat back in his chair, surprised and a bit ashamed of the happiness he felt at the news. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have any idea.” 

“It’s all right. It wasn’t fair to her. I’ve had feelings for somebody else for...a while.” 

“Who?” 

“Pretty popular person.” Draco still wouldn’t meet Harry’s gaze. “Why do you think you get to know? We aren’t exactly friends, Potter.” 

“I did come to you last night.” Harry set his fork down and took a deep breath, trying to tamp down the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Draco got defensive when he was nervous. “I...haven’t exactly broadcasted it, but things with Ginny ended a few months back. She knew that I was having feelings for somebody else. And she’s so incredible, she actually encourages me about the whole situation.” 

“She knows who it is then?” 

“Oh yeah. Says he’s a total git but she wants me to be happy.” That got Draco to look up, half smiling. “I just don’t know how receptive to the idea he is.” 

They didn’t look away from each other as they leaned forward across the narrow table, and then they were kissing. They tasted of maple syrup and something they were too happy to identify: relief.


End file.
